1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition and regimen for the treatment of herpes simplex (herpes labialis and herpes genitalis) and herpes zoster, primarily by means of eliminating their pathogenetic conditions, taking into account both pathogenesis and etiology thereof.
2. Background of the Related Art
As of today, antiviral agents such as acyclovir are used primarily for the treatment of herpes simplex (herpes labialis or herpes genitalis) and herpes zoster. These antiviral agents are somewhat effective but not satisfactory.
Antiviral treatment is an etiological treatment. However, an etiologic agent may cause a disease only under certain pathogenetic conditions, like a seed that needs soil and moisture to germinate.
The conditions for the pathogenesis of herpes simplex and herpes zoster involve several aspects, and will be stated in the subsequent description of the present invention.
Treatment by lysine supplement has been reported frequently with conflicting results.
Heretofore, no report has been found to pay due attention to and deal with the pathogenetic conditions underlying herpes simplex and herpes zoster.
Without eliminating the pathogenetic conditions thereof, any antiviral agent's efficacy is limited.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a composition and regimen which, by mainly eliminating the pathogenetic conditions thereof and considering the etiology, makes the treatment of herpes simplex and herpes zoster more reasonable and effective, and with less time and side-effects.